Shadows of Argus
The Shadows of Argus are a draenei-centric paramilitary organization that serve the Hand of Argus. "Argus lingers in the minds of many of us. Those among us who were not alive to see it have undoubtedly heard tales of its splendor and magnificence from those who dwelt there. We who recall Argus remember the beautiful waters of the sea and the enormous mountains that dwarfed even the high towers of Mac'aree. We remember the temples and libraries, great centers of learning devoted to all manner of magics and studies of the universe. We remember the streets paved with marble, lined by buildings trimmed with alabaster, the stonework shimmering in the midday sun. And, perhaps most vividly, we remember how we lost it all. As our people have diminished to a shadow of our former prosperity and greatness, so, too, has the memory of Argus been tainted by the knowledge of what it must have become. It is now but a shadow in our minds. But we remember. We Draenei have learnt the lessons of the past at terrible cost: the price was measured in unimaginable quantities of warm blood and bitter tears. But with all of the lessons we have learned from the tragedies of our history, are there some which elude us still? We yet keep mostly to ourselves. We still are viewed as outsiders. We still are regarded with suspicion as often as curiosity, mistrust as often as friendliness, and bigotry'' as often as understanding. And we have only ourselves to blame.'' I have realized, as some others must have, that we can no longer afford to cherry-pick from amongst our allies those who we consider to truly be friends. The Army of the Light, after all, will be drawn from ALL peoples who dwell in this world, and who knows what other worlds, regardless of race, creed, vocation, or background. It will be made up of scoundrels, thieves, and even murderers, not just common decent folk, not just the pious, the scholarly, the soldier-born. Why, then, should we turn away from those who might choose to aid us, in their way, even if they might at first seem to be unworthy of our friendship? Are we, who have suffered so much as a result of our own failings, really in the position to judge them so? They will be our brothers and sisters in arms in the great contest that looms ever closer, and we should not dissociate ourselves from them. On the contrary, we should reach out and embrace them as we would embrace our own kin. Even the very worst sort, such as myself, can still find purpose and a place in the doing of good works for the sake of others. Even those who can no longer touch the light, or who shy away from its touch, can still serve it. '' ''The Prophet's words regarding the coming struggle against the Legion have regrettably fallen upon deaf ears, for the most part. The other races continue to bicker and squabble over old rivalries and new grievances. We know that their feuding must eventually end if all that exists is to be spared from the Legion's flame. But it is not only our allies and enemies who do not hear. There are other words which fail to break the inertia of a people who, long-lived as we are, tend to be very hesitant to change our ways. We Draenei, by and large, seem reluctant to reach out and take hold of our future. We cling to the ways we have known, and we cling to the shadows of our collective past. But it is here on this world, the Prophet has decreed, that our future lies. '' ''Our place is here, brothers and sisters. And we must be willing to work for it. We must be willing to fight for it. We must be willing to make that place for ourselves. And so, this day, do I proclaim a new beginning." ---Watcher Maeorra, addressing the Triumvirate of the Hand in council About Us: OOC Information: is a a Draenei-focused RP guild, based out of Shattrath. We aim to put a new spin on Draenei RP, and supplement our own RP plotlines with participation in larger server plots, including cross-faction RP and PVP events. The basic idea is that is, in part, an intelligence service and covert ops organization operating in support of the Hand of Argus. More than this, though, it is an order of Draenei who are perhaps more practical-minded than some of their kin when it comes to doing what they think needs to be done to further the interests of their people. This includes working with character classes and personality types that other Draenei might not choose to associate with. It also means they're willing to use less-tasteful methods of getting the job done, when necessary. There are no level requirements to join, but we'll ask that you at least get to level 20 or so (65 for Death Knights) before you ICly get your initation and become a member. And we of course encourage interest in Draenei lore. FAQ: 1.) "Isn't this a Draenei guild? What about the other races?" Sort of. We're trying something new. The premise is that these are Draenei who have taken it upon themselves to enlist the aid of members of the other races and include them in their day-to-day operations. We encourage Draenei RPers who might enjoy that prospect to give us a look! Other races who are interested in learning about and making friends with Draenei are also encouraged to join and see what we have to offer. 2.) "Are there class restrictions?" No! As above, the premise of the guild is inclusive of all allied races and classes. The only characters that won't really have a place in are those (more pious and traditional Draenei, for example) who refuse to associate with "undesirables" like rogues and warlocks, and also characters who are unabashedly and unrepentantly evil. That's not what we're about. You've got to at least have somewhat of a conscience to belong here. 3.) "Draenei hiring mercenaries? Draenei associating openly with rogues and warlocks? Draenei stooping to spying, sabotage, interrogation, and even assassination? Isn't that kinda lore-breaking?" Not really. The Hand of Argus, in the Bloodmyst quest line, are shown to be very practical-minded individuals who'll do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. While certain members of Draenei society might well regard themselves as being above such behavior and such associations, the Draenei have been trying for quite a long time now to make their place in the world, and some of them might well have come to the conclusion that they can't afford to cling to such haughtiness anymore. Indeed, haughtiness and insularity have cost them dearly in the past. 4.) "Do I have to be a Draenei lore expert, or a very experienced RPer?" Not at all. But we would like you to at least have an interest. We're more than happy to teach you what you need to know. 5.) "Do I have to PVP/PVE?" Not if you don't want to. At the moment, it's not a big component of what we do, but of course we encourage participation in server events and also taking part in running BGs and PVP training events as well as casual raiding when we can for gear and experience, but if you do not enjoy gameplay, don't sweat it. There is no requirement to do so. For more information about Shadows of Argus, visit us online check us out on Tumblr, meet our members on Tumblr, or speak to any of the officers in game: Nhadiya, Isadori, or Mythalien Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Draenei Guilds Category:Shadows of Argus Category:Hand of Argus Category:Organizations Category:Draenei Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Exodar Military Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds